1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a touch-sensing display panel module and related driving method, and more particularly, to a touch-sensing display panel module and related driving method which increase pixel charge time or reset time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch-sensing display panels have been widely used in electronic products such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, notebook computers or personal computers. Touch-sensing display panels can provide a more intuitive interface between the user and the electronic device by receiving touch commands. With rapid shrinkage in size, there is less room for traditional input devices such as keyboards or mice. Therefore, touch-sensing panels providing tactile inputs and display function have become more and more popular.
According to structure designs, there are two major types of touch-sensing display panels: out-cell type and in-cell type. In an out-cell type touch-sensing display panel, a touch-sensing panel and a display panel are manufactured separately and then attached to each other in subsequent process. In an in-cell type touch-sensing display panel, touch-sensing array and signal readout lines are disposed directly on an inner surface of a substrate in the display panel. In-cell type touch-sensing display panels have become the mainstream products due to thin appearance, high transmittance and low manufacturing costs
In a prior art in-cell type touch-sensing display panel, a sensing unit is integrated into a thin film transistor (TFT) array. In other word, a pixel of the in-cell type touch-sensing display panel includes the sensing unit for detecting touch command and the TFT for displaying images according to various driving signals and detecting signals. A prior art sensing unit typically includes a readout TFT switch and a reset TFT switch. When applied to a small-sized panel, signal readout and voltage reset may easily be achieved since there is sufficient time for switching the TFTs. When applied to a large-sized touch panel, RC delay may result in insufficient signal readout time and voltage reset time, thereby influencing the sensing ability of the touch-sensing display panel.